Tumblr Really Is Weird
by listenerrayne
Summary: (A small fic leading up to Loki romance) While looking at a blog about Loki, Anna is dragged to the fictional realm of Asgard by the God of Mischief. What she thought would be a simple Tumblr-browsing turned out to be a life-changing experience when she discovers that Asgard suits her much better than Midgard does . . . (Rated M for language and sexual references)
1. Chapter 1

I clicked on the tracked tag "loki" on my computer screen. Then, blogs and posts all about my favorite fictional character appeared on my Tumblr dashboard.

Although I wasn't proud, my favorite character from both of the _Thor_ movies was not the main character, the hero, hammer-wielding Thunder god, it was his brother, the god of Lies and Mischief. I wasn't alone, though. Many other girls were attracted to him. I could find most of them on Tumblr.

I scrolled through the multiple pictures of the character, a small part of me wishing he was real. _He _wasn't real, but the actor that played him was. That actor was twice my age, though, and there was no chance that I would ever meet him, but I could dream, right?

After a few minutes of my scrolling, I stopped on a particular picture I liked and looked at it for a moment. Just as I was about to continue my scrolling, a movement caught my eye. _Is this a GIF? _I thought.

The Loki in the picture seemed to look out from the screen as if he was looking out a window, and his eyes stopped on me. His eyes widened, and I could audibly hear him gasp.

"GIF's don't have sound . . ." I muttered. Either I was hearing things, or something wasn't right.

The Loki on my screen pressed his hand against the glass, and seemed to push. I stood from my seat and looked closer at the picture.

Then, I almost screamed at what happened next.

A hand, a real one, emerged from the screen, like Loki managed to push his hand through the screen. I backed away until the backs of my legs were touching the foot of my bed, watching as the hand was followed by arm, and another hand emerged as well.

Then, a man pulled himself from my screen. A real person actually came out of my computer. At first, I didn't notice that he had raven-black hair and was wearing emerald green. He not-so-gracefully fell from the screen, to the floor, and situated himself on his feet.

And then he looked up.

When I saw his face, I made a faint, surprised "ah" sound. It was Loki, or someone who looked _a lot _like Loki. I glanced back at the computer screen. What had once been the picture of Loki I was looking at, now looked like a ceiling. Did Loki actually manage to somehow make himself real and crawl through my computer screen?

"You- Are you- _Loki_?" I stuttered.

"I am," he said and looked at me for a moment, "You're Anna."

"H-how did you know that?" I asked shakily.

"You're a character, in a book—"

"_I'm_ a character? No, _you're_ a character!" I shouted, "This isn't real. This can't be happening . . . I'm losing it . . ."

"What? I am not a character. What are you talking about?"

"You're a character in my favorite movies. The Avengers, Thor, and Thor: The Dark World. You're played by an actor!" I reached behind me and grabbed my phone from off my bed. Quickly, I typed in the actor's name. Pictures of him popped up. "See," I told Loki, showing him the screen, "This is him!"

"He _does _look like me, but I have never seen that man before. Even _if _on this realm, I am merely a character, I _do _exist. _You _are the one that is a character! In a book I'm reading, you are one of the main characters. Anna. I was reading and came across a picture of you, and it started to move. You looked at me, and seemed to be just as puzzled as I was. I touched the picture, and suddenly, I fell into the picture, and now I am here."

"So the picture of you I saw was a window to _Asgard_? I'm actually on _Midgard_? Why did I not hear about it when you tried to enslave us?"

"I haven't tried to enslave Midgard . . ."

_Wait, so where he is, the events in the Avengers hasn't happened yet? Have the events in Thor happened?_

"What's happening in Asgard now?"

"I'm not sure. I have been immersed in my book."

"Can I come to Asgard?"

Loki was silent for a moment.

"What are your duties here on Midgard?"

"I go to school. I'm a junior in high school, at the top of my class . . . That's it. I have one friend. Trust me, no one will miss me. I'd like it much better on Asgard."

"Fine, then."

"Anna!" my mom called from downstairs, "Who are you talking to?"

"Bethany!" I called back, "Bethany is that one friend I mentioned," I said to Loki in a lower voice, "Can I just gather a few things I want to take? I'll only be a minute. Can you tell me about the book I'm in?"

"It's about a girl on Midgard, Bethany," Loki started.

"So Bethany has done something story-worthy and didn't invite me?" I interrupted, rummaging in my closet for a bag.

"It seems so. Bethany is trying to figure out where her father has gone. At the beginning of the story, some strange men captured him. Since you are one of her closest friends, it mentions you a good bit. In the story, you seem like a nice girl, but on the inside, you have a dark side. Bethany doesn't know it, and neither do you, but your parents are the leaders of the men who captured Bethany's father."

"Really? My parents are secretly spies or something? I'm definitely leaving. I don't want to be a part of that story! Beth can just handle my parents herself. She's always been better at it than I have. She'll be fine," I said as I threw items into my bag. Once I had the things I couldn't live without, I picked it up and turned to Loki.

"I'm ready to go. Should we crawl back through the screen?"

"It is worth a try." Loki pressed his hand against the screen. It rippled.

"Go ahead," I said and turned to look at my room. "Thanks for being a good room . . ." I turned back to my computer and saw Loki looking at me from the other side. I held my bag up to the screen and pushed. It went through. Loki grabbed at and pulled it through the rest of the way.

"You must like me as a character if you're letting me come back to Asgard with you," I said to Loki as I pushed my arms through the screen.

"You are both good, and bad. I find that interesting. I think we could make great friends," Loki explained as he pulled on my arms. For a moment, I felt like I was falling.

Then, I was in the most magnificent of rooms. It was bigger than five of my rooms put together. The walls were a pale gold. The curtains on the gigantic window were emerald green. _These must be his chambers . . . _I looked behind me to see a book sitting on a table, turned to a page with a picture. It was my room. I reached down and turned the page, hoping to close the portal between worlds.

"Come, I have much to explain to father," Loki said from behind.

"I get to meet your father?"

"Of course."

**Two weeks later . . .**

I walked the back halls of the palace right after dusk. Ever since I came to Asgard, I had taken a liking to learning how to fight. King Odin wasn't very fond on the idea of a Midgardian living in the palace, but Queen Frigga insisted on letting me stay, saying there was something about me that she liked.

When Loki showed me around the palace, I tried to decide what I wanted to do next, and was transfixed by the warriors training. Coming to Asgard with no intention left me clueless as to what I was supposed to do when I got there. I settled on serving the royal family. Odin insisted that I was to be a maid, but when I told him that I was a horrible cleaner and asked if I could train to be a guard, Sif commented that she was once a "maiden such as myself" and suggested that she personally train me. Again, Frigga liked the idea and persuaded Odin to allow it.

It was settled, every day, safe for Sunday, I would train from dawn to dusk with Sif. It was hard at first, but it slowly became easier. After the small dinner the guards ate, Loki would teach me about magic. I had asked him to on my first day here, and he actually seemed _excited _to have an apprentice.

Now, I was headed towards the guards' barracks. When I entered, the few friends I had made greeted me. I waved to them and approached my side of the room where my bed was. I took off my helmet (Sif insisted that I learn in full uniform) and sat it on my bed, along with my gloves and weapon. I took my change of clothes and went behind the privacy screen to change. Once I was more comfortable, I walked to the table where I usually ate and sat down, only to be stopped by another guard.

"Lady Sif and The Warriors Three want to see you," he said, "They wanted me to tell you that you would be dining with them."

"All right . . ." I stood from my seat and exited the barracks. As I walked the halls I wondered why I was to eat with _them. _

"Ah, Anna, Sif's only female friend!" Volstagg called when I walked through the door. I had met the Warrior Three only once, but they seemed to like me. Apparently, Sif had mentioned me a couple of times.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want me to eat with you?" I asked as I sat down at the table they were at.

"Sif sees true potential in you, and thinks that you will be a fine warrior. Nice reflexes, strong, and persistent. We would like to test you as well," Hogun explained.

"Really? Just two weeks ago I had no idea what I was doing. Now the Warriors Three are interested in me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Really," Sif said as she walked in, "You respect me and have followed my orders. You strive to become a skilled fighter, and it has paid off. Honestly, I believe you have a natural talent for fighting."

"Truly?" I started, "I'm honored."

"Quit being honored and eat before Volstagg eats your food for you!" Fandral exclaimed with a bark of laugher.

I chuckled with the rest of the group and began eating. After a few bites of the _wonderful _food, I spoke. "When do you want to test me?"

"Tonight, after dinner. The training yard will be empty and we are free to use it at any time," Sif answered.

"Okay then," I muttered, taking another bite. I completely forgot that I was supposed to see Loki to learn more about magic.

"You do not have to walk all the way to the barracks to get your gear. You will train in those clothes since you seem to be doing fine in the armor," she continued.

Once we had finished eating, we made our way to the training yard.

"What now?" I asked.

"Take this," Sif commanded and handed me a sword similar to the one I used, "And spar with us."

Suddenly, they were all coming at me like lightning, swinging and sparring weapons my way. I ducked and dodged Volstagg's axe out of my way as I ran a few feet away. Fandral ran toward me ready to strike with his sword. I held mine up and blocked the attack, managing to hit the flat end of the blade on his shoulder.

Hogun was suddenly behind me with his mace. I crouched down, barely missing the blow, and swung my sword at his side. The flat end hit his rib cage. A battle cry alerted me that Volstagg was coming toward me again, axe raised. I sidestepped and swung, hitting one of his arms. Then, they all stopped.

"You managed to dodge their attacks and severely wound all of them with almost no trouble. I am impressed," Sif said.

"Thanks . . ." I said breathlessly.

"Shall we go a litter harder on her now?" Fandral asked.

"We shall," Sif answered.

I was panting heavily. It was about three hours after dusk. Sif and the Warriors Three seemed very impressed with me, and we still weren't done with our session. I was stretching out my arms, readying myself for another round, when a voice echoed around us.

"Anna! What are you doing out here?"

I turned to see Loki on the balcony above the yard, looking down at me.

"I was training with Sif and the Warriors Three! They requested me for dinner and then they wanted to train with me," I answered.

"You brought us _quite _the warrior! She's a natural! She might even be more than a guard if she keeps going at this rate!" Fandral answered.

"That is great, but why did you not inform me that you were not coming?" Loki asked as he walked down onto the yard.

"Damn, I forgot! I just got so excited that I was going to train with them . . ." I trailed off.

"Training session over. Come." Loki grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the door.

"Hey! I'm not done here!"

"Yes you are."

Loki led me back to his chambers, talking on the way.

"Now that you know how it all works, we will try something today. We will be staying up late tonight since you missed most of our time."

Loki sounded stern, but I knew he was happy to have me as a friend. True, I was psyched that I was friends with my favorite character of all time. Every day was a challenge of not screaming and hugging someone out of excitement.

We reached Loki's chambers and entered. Books were strewn across the desk, all about magic. I had read them all.

"See this?" Loki held up a flower bud.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Concentrate on wanting the bud to bloom. Picture it in your mind. Focus your energy on the palm of your hand," Loki instructed, handing a bud to me.

I watched as Loki opened his hand to reveal a bud. With what seemed like no trouble, the bud bloomed into a purple flower.

I opened my hand and placed the bud in the middle of my palm. Staring at it intently, I focused on picturing the bud blooming. I cracked an eye open. The bud was still a bud. No bloom.

Damn.

I tried again, this time, wanting it more.

Still nothing. Well. Damn again.

"I can't do it . . ." I stated.

"Yes you can. Anyone can. Even my oaf of a brother could if he tried hard enough. Practice," Loki instructed.

"Any other tips?" I asked, sitting on the edge of Loki's bed.

"Not that I can provide. Just keep practicing on what I showed you." Loki sat down beside me.

"All right . . ." I began to try again, each time, my failure making me more irritated.

"Okay, I can't do this!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"How many time do I have to tell you? Yes you can."

"No, I can't!" I scooted myself back to the headboard of the bed and leaned back against it.

I could hear Loki sigh as he exhaled.

"What is bothering you?" he asked simply.

"What do you mean 'What's bothering me?'"

"I can see it in your mind, you cannot fully concentrate on the flower, for there is something else occupying your mind. What is it?"

I was silent for a moment, turning what he just said over in my mind.

"You haven't ever been homesick, have you?"

"Homesick?"

"It's when you miss your home. You've never had that, have you?"

"You miss your home? When I met you, you said no one would miss you. Why would you miss them?"

"They're my family, my friends. It's where I grew up. Of course I'm going to miss them for a little while."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No!" I snapped, "I love it here. I don't want to leave. I want to be a warrior, and learn about magic. I want to stay."

"Good, because you are not leaving. You have impressed everyone and the Warriors Three seem to have high expectations of you. We all would be disappointed if you left."

"Do you just not want me to leave?"

"Nonsense."

"C'mon, I can tell that you like having me here so you can teach me about magic. The Warriors Three and Thor are the only other friends you have, and they don't share the same interests as you do. I'm willing to let you teach me, and you like that. I don't look down upon you for using magic instead of a sword. Everyone else does. You don't want me to leave." I smiled.

Loki sighed. "You are correct. As much as I dislike the fact, I do not want you to leave."

"So you _do _like me!" I exclaimed, excitedly.

"Do not get so worked up over it."

"Why? I'm glad the the God of Lies and Mischief is okay with my presence. That seems like quite the accomplishment."

"Quite . . ."

"So what made you like me?" I asked, leaning forward.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I'm interested."

_I mean, really. What could he like about me? I'm not very pretty. Sure, my hair looks great sometimes, but that's it. I'm getting muscles, too, so I can't call myself fat. Is it my eyes? _

"Why do you have so little confidence in yourself?" Loki asked.

"What? Why do you ask that? What makes you think that?"

"I can read minds," Loki said, like I should have known it.

"You hear my thoughts?"

"Your looks are not bad, but it is your personality that catches my attention the most. When you came here and everyone thought you just a puny Midgardian, you proved them wrong and became a warrior. You manage to keep your calm when you are surrounded by your favorite 'characters'. You treat me normally and do not shun me for using magic. You are interested in it. You are not afraid to stand up to the royal family. You speak your mind," Loki explained.

"All that?" I asked, shocked, "You like all that? And my looks aren't bad?"

"They are not."

"I'm actually surprised you're telling me all this . . . So I'm _not _ugly?"

"Of course not. When you see how good someone's personality can be, you see their outer beauty as well."

"All right, that just made my day . . ." I murmured and put my face in my hands.

"Just your day? Nothing more?"

"Well, I'm not sure . . ."

"Why not your week, or year?"

"I-I don't know . . .?"

"Certainly your favorite character can make more than your day. I can read your mind," Loki stood and took my hand, dragging me up with him, "You have many romantic fantasies involving me, and you are _dying _to live them. I can help you with that. I can certainly make more than your day . . ." Loki's face was now _dangerously _close to mine.

I should have felt scared, but I wasn't.

Was this really happening? Not possible.

Apparently, my first real kiss was to be with the God of Mischief. Sure, I had shared small pecks on the lips with other guys before, but _this _was very different.

Loki crashed his lips against mine. I froze, shocked. He grabbed my shoulders tightly. I loosened up and started to tentatively kiss him back. Soon, our tongues were preforming their own dance of affection. I truly had never felt anything more amazing in my life.

Loki seemed to notice that I was scared, because he slowed his movements a bit.

_He's actually teaching me? _I thought. Slowly, our tongues explored each other's mouths. What started as a somewhat forced kiss, turned into one of great passion.

He pulled back.

"I'm pretty sure that made my year," I said breathlessly.

"Good," Loki said with a smile.

**Hello to whoever read this! I hope you liked it! PM me or review if you have some sort of question or comment of some sort. I feel like I can turn this into a multi-chapter story, but I have two other stories I'm working on right now. I don't want to overload myself. I might one day, though. Thank you for taking the time to read the little fic I wrote!**

**-Rayne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got a request from Ambrose's Maynahchick to continue with this! Thank you so much for that, it really made my day! I'm glad to see that someone has taken interest in my little fic. I will gladly continue with this! It just means that chapters to my other stories will start coming a bit slower. But that's okay, right? Anyway, here is the next installment of this! Hope you like it!**

The next day, my day off, I woke to light streaming in through the window of the barracks. The rest of my roommates were already up, so I just laid there. The events from the night before tumbled through my mind again. Loki had kissed me, forcefully. It was . . . nice.

_I can't wait to blog about this! _I thought._ Oh wait. I can't. Nevermind. _

The rest of the night was as normal as it could have been. Loki and I had shared some awkward glances, but everything else went normally. I had been able to make the bud move, just a bit. Loki seemed proud, even though I hadn't accomplished much. Either way, he seemed proud.

After lying there for a minute, I rolled over and stood. I slipped my leather pants and cotton shirt on over my underclothes and smoothed my hair out. Guards weren't expected to look good if they were not in uniform, which I was grateful for.

Once I was presentable, I exited the barracks and made my way to the room across the hall, where I ate breakfast. I took my plate and sat down at a vacant table. The dining room was mostly empty, leaving it very quiet and peaceful. I quickly ate the bland food and returned my plate to the kitchen staff.

The Great Library was all the way across the palace, leaving me to a long walk through the back hallways of Asgard's royal palace. My spirits lifted greatly when I saw the gigantic double doors of the Great Library. Hundreds, thousands maybe, of books greeted me once I entered.

_So many books, _I thought, scanning the vacant library, _And no one comes to read them. I'll never understand that one. _

The palace of Asgard never ceased to amaze me. Even though I only read the Harry Potter series back on Midgard, I couldn't decide which book I wanted to read next when it came to Asgard's library. Some were fictional tales written by Asgardian writers, some were nonfictional accounts of Asgardian history. I was interested in both groups.

I scanned a row of books, looking for one to read. I finally came across one that looked interesting: a book on the history of the Nine Realms. I didn't know much about any of them, even Asgard, so I thought it would be good to learn a bit. It might come in handy.

The Library had many secluded spots and nooks that I could read in, and be all by myself. Back on Midgard, I always liked my alone time. It gave me time to think. I had always been pretty smart, and thinking was something I always liked to do, and, well, I was good at it, obviously. I know I said that I only read the Harry Potter series, but that really isn't true. I read the Hunger Games, Divergent, all the popular books. The Harry Potter books were the only ones I read more than once. It was something about how it was so easy to think wizards really were real. The storylines and details were so connected to reality. Even someone who doesn't believe in those kinds of things would have liked those books.

I found a corner in the back of the Library that looked comfortable, and sat down with my back against the wall. There was a window across from me, giving me a wonderful view of the rainbow bridge and other parts of Asgard. I thought Asgard was the most beautiful place I had ever seen, and I still hadn't set foot on the rainbow bridge. There were so many places I still wanted to go. _I'll get there eventually, _I thought, _All good things come in time. Patience is key._

"_The Nine Realms are the nine main worlds of the universe, interconnected through the world tree, Yggdrasil. Muspelheim is the home of the Fire Demons. It is ruled by Surtur. Alfheim is the home of the Light Elves. Vanaheim is home of the Vanir, who are the sister race of the Asgardians and the Trolls. Asgard is home to the Asgardians. It is ruled by Odin. Midgard is the Earthly realm, home of the humans. Jotunheim is home to the Frost Giants. It is ruled by Laufey. Nifleheim is home to the Frost Trolls. It is ruled by Ymir. Svartalfheim is home to the Dark Elves. It is ruled by Malekith. Helheim is the realm of the dead. It is ruled by Hela,_" I read.

I skipped around, reading about the realms I was most interested in. I soon found that the book bored me, so I picked up the next one out of the pile next to me.

The title read, "_The History of Asgard_"

"The Dark Elf Conflict: _In 2987 B.C., the Convergence took place, opening various portals that connected each of the Nine Realms. Malekith, a sorcerer and leader of the Dark Elves from Svartalfheim, attempted to use the Convergence as a means of spreading the Aether. The Aether was one of the six Infinity Stones, possessing the power to convert matter into dark matter; if used at full potential, the Aether could cause the destruction of an entire planet. The Dark Elves came dangerously close to using it to simultaneously destroy the Nine Realms under the belief that they could recreate it in their own image._

_Bor, king of Asgard at the time, found out about Malekith's plan and led and army of Asgardian warriors to Svartalfheim and a major battle ensued. While the Dark Elves proved to be worthy foes, the Asgardians were able to push back the Dark Elves, annihilating a good portion of their forces until only a handful of soldiers were left. Malekith then decided that it was a perfect time to unleash the Aether on the Nine Realms, but just before he was going to darken the Realms, a portal made by the Bifrost Bridge took it from him. Seeing that they now did not stand a chance of winning the battle, Malekith made his armies ships fall from the sky and kill everyone in the battleground, including his own men. By the end of the battle, it the Dark Elves were extinct, and Bor placed the Aether in a secluded area so that no one would ever find it again._"

_Wrong, _I thought, _It hasn't happened yet, but the Dark Elves aren't extinct. They're just asleep. Once the Aether awakens again, they'll attack. _

I wasn't sure if the events from _Thor _or any Marvel movies were going to happen, but if they did, I wasn't sure of what I would do. Loki was the main antagonist of both _Thor _and the _Avengers. _I didn't want to be the enemy, but I didn't want to fight Loki. Oh well, I'd decide when or if that moment came. No need to worry.

I kept reading. I learned about the Asgard-Jotunheim War as well. Soon, I had finished the book.

"And onto the next . . ." I muttered as I picked up the next one.

Something was shaking me. _What? _I thought vaguely. It kept shaking me.

"Anna!"

"What?" I asked frantically. My eyes snapped open. I was in the same corner of the library. _What happened? _In front of me was an irritated-looking Loki.

"You missed our session, _again. _Explain yourself," he spat.

"I-I came in here to read. Wait, I've been in here all day?" I glanced at the window behind Loki. The sky was dark. "I guess I fell asleep . . . But I didn't mean to. I just don't sleep very well on my bed in the barracks. I'm sorry I missed it."

Loki exhaled loudly. "You are progressing more rapidly than I expected. Just don't do it again."

"I won't. Let me put these books up and I'll meet you in your chambers."

"I've already put the books back. Come," Loki said.

I looked around me. The books were gone. "When did you-? How-?"

"Magic," Loki smirked. I could almost _see _the mischief coming from him. Without a word, I followed him.

"How long did it take you to find me? I didn't think you cared _that _much . . ."

"Not very long. I was curious as to where you got off to."

"You care, don't you?"

"Why would I-?" Loki started, stopping around to face me.

"Because I am the only friend you really have. Unlike the Warriors Three, Sif, and Thor, I share your interest in sorcery. I willingly spend time with you. I trust you. You care about me because of that," I explained with a smirk of my own.

"You are one clever mortal," Loki stated before turning and beginning to walk again.

"So you _do _care!" I exclaimed just a bit too loudly, for Loki turned and glared at me.

"Sorry . . ." I muttered, stifling a laugh. Loki rolled his eyes and began to walk again.

"We will be continuing with trying to get the bud to open. You were doing very well yesterday," Loki explained, taking brisker strides, making me have to take bigger steps to keep up.

"What will we do once I can get the flower to bloom?" I asked.

"Practice."

"Well, that sounds boring."

I could hear Loki exhale sharply, but he did not turn to glare at me.

Sad. I liked his glaring face.

**One month later . . .**

I wasn't sure whether Tumblr would have hated me or loved me. Ever since that first day with trying to open the bud, when Loki tried to "make more than my day", so much had happened. Firstly, Sif _and _the Warriors Three were training me now. I was no longer merely a guard, I was to be one of the top ranked warriors of Asgard, much like the Warriors Three. I couldn't believe it. I didn't sleep in the guard's barracks anymore. I had gotten a private room because of my status. I tried to decline, but Sif insisted.

Secondly, I had finally gotten the bud to bloom. Once I learned how to use the energy I possessed, everything got easier. I was now learning how to move objects, small ones, like eating utensils. Loki seemed impressed at my skill.

So, let's see. I have a natural talent for fighting and sorcery, and I never would have discovered them if I hadn't winded up in Asgard because of Loki. Speaking of him . . .

Thirdly, something was going on between Loki and I. He was always looking out for me and the way he looked at me was just . . . different. If he had feelings for me, wouldn't he just cover then up with magic? Maybe he couldn't. Who knows?

Did I actually have feelings for him?

Sure, just two months ago, I was an average, hopeless romantic, dorky, sixteen year old girl that had a strange obsession with the God of Mischief, but now, I was a talented warrior of Asgard, sorcerer under the teachings of Loki, citizen of Asgard, friend of people who were once just movie characters to me, and I was living in a fictional realm.

Maybe I'm crazy. Aren't we all, though? Maybe all of this is just going to my head.

Anyway, something was different, I could tell. Lately, I had come to think of Loki as just another person, and that goes the same way for the rest of my new companions. They were far more than just movie characters. I knew Loki knew what I thought of him, that I trusted him, that I considered him a friend. Maybe he was being nicer to me so I wouldn't leave. Makes sense.

I entered my room and began to peel off my armor. It was a Tuesday. I had just finished training. Today seemed particularly rough, for I had many new bruises and cuts covering me.

My armor itself was new. I didn't have the gold armor of the guards anymore. Mine was silver, much like Sif's. I was a bit sad that it didn't have a cape, but that's all right. I'd ask for one later.

Once I had my armor off and some more comfortable clothes on, I exited my room and made my way to the main hall. Sif was waiting for me by the door.

This was the first time eating in the main hall with the royal family. Since I dined with the Warriors Three, and they were to eat in the main hall tonight, I was, too.

"You seem nervous," Sif commented as we walked towards the raised table. Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki were already at their seats, Odin at the head. Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral were to enter after Sif and I.

"Probably because I am. It's not every day that I eat with the royal family of Asgard," I informed, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I could feel four sets, well, three and one, of eyes on me as I made my way to the table, including Loki's. "They're all looking at me . . ."

"Of course they are. I'm sure Thor is interested in your training progress. He often asks about you. The King and Queen allowed a human to be an Asgard warrior. I would say, they want to know if they made a good choice or not. Loki is probably just curious. You two are friends, right?"

"Right. He teaches me about sorcery."

"Hm," Sif said as we took our seats. I was almost all the way at the other end of the table from Odin. Once the Warriors Three entered, Fandral was to my left, Hogun in front of him, Volstagg across from me, and Sif to my right. Thor was across from Sif, Frigga beside her, Loki across from Frigga, and Odin at the head. For such an important group of people, they all seemed so close and friendly. Everything seemed simple.

The food was _glorious. _The meat was so tender. I could have sworn that I tasted flavors that Midgard didn't have. I didn't notice that Loki was watching me just about the whole time.

It was when I finished my plate that I even got into the conversation between Sif and Thor.

"I'm thinking of seeing how she does with smaller weapons. Shorter sword, a dagger, maybe. I think she would do well with a shield," Sif was saying.

"What about a double-bladed sword, like yours?" Thor asked.

_Are they talking about me? _I thought, _They must be. There isn't anyone else they would talk about. _

"If you're talking about me," I started, "I don't think I'd do well with a blade like Sif's." Both Thor and Sif were staring at me now, "I'd probably hurt myself trying to learn how to do it. Bad idea. I _would _like to learn with a shield, though."

"We thought you weren't listening," Sif informed.

"I wasn't when I was eating, but now I'm done," I said as I scanned the table. Loki's eyes were on me, and he had the faintest hint of a smile on his face. I arched an eyebrow. He looked away, smile still on his lips.

"—a shield tomorrow, then. Since you're going at a fast pace, I might let you have two days off instead of one. You deserve it," Sif was saying, to me, I think.

"Oh! Yeah, okay. Thanks," I stuttered, trying not to blush. I glanced back over at Loki. He was talking to Frigga about something.

Once everyone was finished eating and we were dismissed, I, thinking nothing about how Loki was looking at me earlier, started to make my way back to my room. The halls were vacant, leaving me to listen to my own footsteps. The lights in my room were dim when I entered.

_Strange, _I thought, _I thought I turned them on when I came in here earlier. . ._

"You _did _turn the light on," a voice, Loki's voice, echoed around me, but there was no Loki in sight.

"Why'd you turn it off?" I asked the voice.

"So you would get suspicious and ask a question, allowing me to answer, then explain myself," Loki explained as he formed in front of me.

"You have _got _to teach me how to do that."

"You will learn."

"I know. Why are you here?"

"Because there is something I need you to do," Loki informed as he approached me.

I wasn't sure whether to be scared or excited.

He looked like he either wanted to murder me or devour me, in the good way. I really was hoping it was the second one. Why would he want to kill me, anyway?

Now, he was right in front of me, his face inches from mine. With a mischievous smile on his face, he said,

"So, you are hoping that I am going to 'devour' you, hm?" His voice was right above a whisper, like he was muttering the words.

"Erm . . . I-uh . . ." I stuttered. It was like my brain turned itself off.

"I know you do. Say it."

"I-I want . . ." I was always sky about those kinds of things.

"You want what?" His smile grew into the most evil grin I had ever seen.

"You!" I said without thinking. _That's not what I was supposed to say . . . Well, I made my point._

"All right, then." Loki crashed his lips against mine. My back hit the wall behind me. He grasped my shoulders tightly and slanted his mouth across mine. His tongue made its way into my mouth, and I tried my best to keep up. The only other time I had kissed someone like this before was when Loki tried to "make more than my day", so I wasn't quite sure of what I was doing. I was learning, though.

Through the dance of affection our tongues were doing, I wasn't sure what to think. Last time this happened, Loki had a reason to kiss me. He _must _have had feelings for me if he would show up at my room and make out with me. We continued to kiss for what seemed like years, but who was I to stop?

Then, he pulled back, made a satisfied "hm" sound, and vanished. Poof. Gone.

_And he says "satisfaction's not in my nature". Lie. _

**A/N: There you have it! To Ambrose's Maynahchick, I hope you liked it! There will be more soon, I hope. I really need to finish one of my other fics before I try to get this one going at a steady pace. I'm still figuring out what I'm going to do with this story. I have a couple ideas, but I'm just not sure. Review with thoughts, suggestions, things like that, please! I'd appreciate it. **

**-Rayne**


End file.
